


si taeyong at ang turon: ang pagsubo(k)

by 127ghouls



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Crack, Key character siya wag kayong ano, M/M, Oo may cameo si John Lloyd, Romance, Tagalog
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-25
Updated: 2018-10-25
Packaged: 2019-08-07 08:50:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16405184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/127ghouls/pseuds/127ghouls
Summary: Tila nasa alapaap si Taeyong tuwing magkasama sila ng kanyang trusted turon vendor slash jowa, si Jaehyun. Unang beses niya itong nagka boyfriend kung kaya't lahat ng uri ng kilig at kiliti, sa leeg man o sa singit, damang dama ni Taeyong. Tulad ng mga kasulatan, mga nobelang nagdaan, akala niya kapag sila na, it will all be rainbows and shit. Ngunit tumigil ang mundo nang may pagselosan ang kuya niyo.< Ang Jaeyong Turon AU sequel na hindi hiningi ng kung sino man. >





	si taeyong at ang turon: ang pagsubo(k)

**Author's Note:**

> PARA RELATE KAYO. Kamakailan lamang ay naispatan si John Lloyd in public na bumibili ng turon. Check niyo yung site ng ABS CBN news. I can't let go of this chance, so ayan. Sorry na in advance kasi this is a let down pero self indulgent lang naman 'to. 
> 
> Also, this can be read independently kahit di niyo nabasa yung una. Pero basahin niyo na din 'yon. 
> 
> Excuse my errors din, nagmamadali lang.

Ilang buwan na ang nakalipas nang maging mag-on ang turon vendor sa Morayta at ang suki niyang Escolarino. Noong una, sabi nila 'take it slow', they have all the time in the world, pero kinalaunan, dahil hindi makamot ang kakatihan ni Taeyong, niyaya na niyang mag live-in sila ni Jaehyun. Bold as fuck ang kuya niyo. Ika niya, why wait when you already found the one? Nakuha niya lang 'yon kay Stephen Curry, pero di siya mahilig sa basketball, ha. Ibang balls ang nilalaro ni Taeyong, alam niyo na daw kung ano iyon. Eto na nga, noong una, tutol si Jaehyun sa ideyang ito sa kadahilanang wala siya masyadong maiaambag pagdating sa financial stuff. He didn't have to worry, though. May naipon naman si Taeyong mula sa mga dancing gigs niya at kupit sa budget nila sa thesis. Aba puta, ito na lang ang kunswelo ng mga kagrupo niyang sabit lang at walang brain cells na nagagamit. Hindi sa pamimilit, pero kung gusto, may paraan. And well, the magjowa had a field day nang sa wakas ay nakalipat na sila sa sariling apartment. Lahat ng uri yata ng ingay ay nagawa na nila. Nagtataka nga si Taeyong at wala pang nagrereklamong kapitbahay.  
  
Graduate na si Taeyong at kasalukuyang naghahanap ng trabaho. Si Jaehyun naman, ayun, vendor pa din. Mahirap kayang mag ipon, lalo na't ito lang ang sumasagot sa bills nila at pang date niya kay Taeyong. Sapat na yung tusok-tusok sa kanila, pero syempre minsan, deserve naman ni Taeyong na makakain sa Tokyo Tokyo, no. Kahit ganon, may natutusok pa din si Jaehyun pagdating ng takipsilim. Char. Pagbigyan niyo na, they're new lovers, kaya mainit-init pa ang passion.  
  
Tungkol naman sa barkada, sila Yuta at Doyoung ay nasa ika-limang taon na ng kurso nila. Si Johnny ay working na, at si Ten ay nagrereview for the board exam. Minsan, nagkikita kita pa din naman sila kung hindi busy at may tsismis si Ten na ikakalat. Kadalasan tungkol sa mga classmates niya sa review center. Apparently, may putok yung katabi niya sa table. Di niya matandaan ang pangalan, di naman niya balak irecruit sa federasyon.  
  
Tila nasa alapaap si Taeyong tuwing magkasama sila ng kanyang trusted turon vendor slash jowa, si Jaehyun. Unang beses niya itong nagka boyfriend kung kaya't lahat ng uri ng kilig at kiliti, sa leeg man o sa singit, damang dama ni Taeyong. Tulad ng mga kasulatan, mga nobelang nagdaan, akala niya kapag sila na, it will all be rainbows and shit. Ngunit tumigil ang mundo nang may pagselosan ang kuya niyo.  
  
Nasa kalagitnaan siya ng pagco-cover ng latest dance video ni Mader Sitang nang may bumulaga sa kanilang apartment.  
  
"Mumshie! May nasipata akong di kanais-na-- ay puta ba't ka naka bikini?!" Hiyaw ni Jungwoo, isa sa mga kapitbahay nila. Naging close sila nito nang magdala ng Adobo si Taeyong upang ipamigay sa mga neighboring rooms. Pag iintroduce kumbaga. Pero sa loob-loob niya, pa-feeding program talaga 'yon. Mukhang dukha kasi talaga ang mga kalapit nilang pamilya.  
  
Sumimangot si Taeyong at hininto ang music. Pa-slut drop na siya eh. Kailangan niya nanaman ulitin ang recording. Pinulot niya ang nakatiklop na damit at sinuot ito upang takpan ang sarili. "Ano ba yon? Di man lang marunong kumatok! Squatter?"  
  
Nagmamadaling sinara ni Jungwoo ang pinto at hinila si Taeyong sa upuan. "Galing ako sa Morayta kanina! Naghahanap akong patahian ng palda. Diba dun nagwowork si Jaehyun?"  
  
"Para saan 'yong palda?" Tanong ni Taeyong na may halong inis pa din.  
  
"Gaga para kanino pa, edi sakin! Congratulatory  gift lang para kay Lucas, nakapasa na sa Physics 'yon eh." Kingina, kabastusan naman pala. "Pero we're not talking about me! Nadaanan ko yung hepa lane. And guess what -- may kalandian ang boyfriend mo!"  
  
"ANO?!" Nag init bigla ang ulo ni Taeyong. Parang kumukulo ang berdeng dugo na dumadaloy sa katawan niya. Totoo ba ang narinig niya? May nilalandi itong si Jaehyun? Hindi maaari! "Are you telling me the truth?!"

"Wag ka mag-ingles, mapaparegla ako sa ilong ng wala sa oras," Sinipat ni Jungwoo ang kanyang ilong just to make sure. "Hindi ako nagkakamali, mumshie. Kaya ako nagmadaling pumunta dito."  
  
Tila binuhusan ng isang balde ng nagyeyelong tubig si Taeyong. Kaya pala... kaya pala kung minsan, kapag gabi, parang nanlalamig si Jaehyun. Sinasakop nito ang kumot and binabalot sa sarili, parang ayaw dumikit sa kaniya. Noong una, inisip ni Taeyong na baka gusto lang ni Jaehyun maging burrito, paborito din kasi ito ni Taeyong at baka tinutukso siya ng kanyang boypren. You know, Taeyong wants to eat him whole. Chalap naman kasi talaga ni Jaehyun. Ngunit ganon pala ang totoong dahilan.  
  
"Teka lang," Kinuha ni Taeyong ang cellphone niya at nanggigigil na pumipindot sa screen. "Tetext ko lang ang mga bakla para aware sila!" Nagsend ng GM si kuya Taeyong. Not a minute later, nagreply lahat and they're on the way na daw.  
  
"Halika!" Tumayo si Taeyong at nagsuot ng sapatos.  
  
"San tayo gogora? Tanghaling tapat! Masusunog skin ko!"  
  
Pinandilatan ni Taeyong si Jungwoo at hinila ito sa braso. "Kaka Eskinol at Maxipeel mo 'yan! Punyeta ang cheap mo kasi. Tara! Susugod tayo don! Baka di pa nakakaalis yung bruhang umaagaw sa boyfriend ko!"  
  
Hindi na nakatanggi pa si Jungwoo. Nakakatakot palang magalit si Taeyong. For a second, he regretted delivering the bad news pero mas pangit kung di malalaman ni Taeyong ang nangyayari. Sino ba namang gustong maloko, 'di ba?  
  
At ayun na nga, nakasalubong nila ang buong barkada paglabas ng apartment. Mukhang galit na galit si Ten if his flaring nostrils is anything to go by. "Makakatikim sakin 'tong si Jaehyun!"  
  
Kinurot ni Taeyong ang utong ng kaniyang BFF sa narinig. "Pokpok! Ako lang titikman non! Di ka na nahiya kay Johnny!"  
  
Ngumiti lang ang pandak na baklita at dumikit sa kanyang boylet. Oo, official na sila, sa wakas.  
  
"Arat na!"  
  
Let's get it on, mga ka-federasyon!

  
  
Usually, crowded ang hepa lane sa mga oras na ito dahil lunch time. Puro mga tiga FEU at kalapit na schools ang dito kumakain, lalo na 'yung mga tag-tipid, kasalukuyang tinamaan ng petsa de peligro at mahilig sa madumi. Pero wag kayo, mamahaling mantika ang ginagamit ni Jaehyun pang prito, at healthy, yung may label na omega 3 para good for the heart, echos.  
  
Tila mas sumikip ang hepa lane ngayong araw, to be honest. May mga estudyante at passersby na may hawak na phone, seemingly recording something.  
  
"Anong meron, may taping?" Ten stood on his tippy toes dahil nga ang daming tao at natatakpan yung dapat nilang makita. They also took note of the ABS CBN's company van. Naawa na yata si Johnny at binuhat si Ten sa kanyang balikat. Sweet, pota. Inggit si Taeyong.  
  
"Oo nga. Parang wala naman 'yan kanina." Sagot ni Jungwoo.  
  
"Ay, ay!" Sinampal sampal ni Ten ang ulo ni Johnny. "Guys!"  
  
"Ten, aray!"  
  
"Mga bakla, si John Lloyd!"  
  
Nakisigaw ang federasyon sa mga humihiyaw sa Morayta, panandaliang nakalimutan ang main purpose kung bakit sila nandoon. Nagsilabas ng phones sila Yuta at Doyoung. Fan kasi ni John Lloyd itong si Winwin at gusto lang talaga maki-in ni Doyoung. He's more into the Cardo Dalisay type of guy. Nang mahimasmasan, nadama nanaman ni Taeyong ang panggagalaiti. Hinablot niya ang megaphone ng isang random manong na tiga Barangay hall yata.  
  
"TEKA LAAAAAAAANG!"  
  
At nanahimik ang hepa lane. Nanlilisik ang mga mata ni Taeyong, dahilan upang maghati sa gitna ang mga tao upang bigyang daan ang reyna (cue: Bubuka_ang_bulaklak.mp3). Sa dulo ng daan, nakita niya si Jaehyun, tuloy sa pagtitinda o pagtitig sa customer niyang namamakyaw ng turon. Aba, talagang ipagpapalit siya nito kay John Lloyd? Malakas ang loob.  
  
Ibinalik ni Taeyong ang megaphone. Para bang movie, sabay-sabay na naglakad ang mga baklita, slowmo para bongga with matching hangin na humahampas sa kanila para mag sway ang kanilang buhok in the wind while nagp-play ang intro ng Crazy in Love ni Beyoncé featuring Jay-Z. Pumipitik ang hips ni Taeyong sa paglakad. Ayon nga sa kanta ni Shakira, the hips don't lie.  
  
"Taeyong? What's going on?"

"Shut up!" Dinuro ni Taeyong ang turon vendor. Ilang saglit ay hinagod niya muna ng tingin si Jaehyun from head to toe (charot, from head to waist lang kasi nahaharangan ng mga paninda ang lower region nito, sayang), taking note of how hot his boyfriend is kapag medyo pawis.  
  
"Kaya pala, Jaehyun. Kaya pala! Akala ko ako lang 'yon, pero it's not me, it's you!" Biglang tumulo ang mga luha ni Taeyong. Kasakuluyang nagsialisan ang mga tao, umiwas sa gulo. From his peripheral vision, may sinampal si Ten at inutusan itong idelete ang video. "Putangina, Jaehyun. Akala ko okay tayo? Mahilig ka pala sa laspag!"  
  
"Wait, sinong laspag? I'm just buying some turon for meryenda --"  
  
"Wala akong paki, John Lloyd! Wala akong paki kung mahilig ka sa turon, o kung ipapasalubong mo 'yan kay Ellen pero wag ang turon ko! Turon ko 'yan! Ibalik mo 'yan!"  
  
Hindi alam ni Jaehyun ang gagawin. Hindi niya maintindihan ang mga nangyayari. He didn't expect na dadaan si John Lloyd sa Morayta at mapag iinteresan na bilhin ang paninda niya. At sino ba namang di maiistarstruck? Eh isa siya sa mga avid fans ng Popoy and Basha. Magtatanong nga sana siya kung may kasunod pa yung A Second Chance.  
  
"Aba, di ka makikinig ha!"  
  
Warfreak mode: On. Sinugod ni Taeyong si John Lloyd at akmang sasabunutan ito, ngunit wala siyang nahablot dahil eto na nga, semi kalbo ang lolo niyo. Nag agawan na lang sila sa supot ng turon, habang naghihiyawan ang barkada sa gilid at di pa din malaman ni Jaehyun ang kanyang next course of action.  
  
"Baklash! Isa, laban sa isa pa! Woohoo!" Vaguely, Taeyong registers it as Jungwoo's voice. Alam niya yung show na 'yon, parody ng Eat Bulaga ng The Clash. Kaso lumipat na si Regine sa Kapamilya, at si Marian na lang ang natirang singer sa GMA.  
  
Sa wakas, napaghiwalay ni Jaehyun ang dalawa at humingi ng sorry sa artista while holding Taeyong back. "Sorry, kuya. Medyo wild talaga this boyfriend of mine, eh. We are so sorry..."  
  
John Lloyd shrugged it off and didn't say anything more bago umalis, sakay ng van.  
  
"Taeyong, what was that all about ba, nagtitinda lang ako --"  
  
"Oo nagtitinda ka lang. Pero habang wala ka at ineenjoy si John Lloyd, nandon ako sa bahay mag-isa, umiiyak kasi wala pang tumatawag saking HR! I'm so sad, Jaehyun..."  
  
"Teka, diba kino-cover mo si Mader Sitang kanina?" Pag-epal ni Jungwoo ng opinyon nyang wala namang humingi.  
  
Jaehyun sighed and tried pulling Taeyong in his arms pero pumalag ang kuya niyo. Hard to get, juskopo.  
  
Pinunasan ni Taeyong ang mga luha niya at pagkatapos titigan saglit ang kanyang boyfriend, lumayas na ito pabalik sa kanilang apartment, bitbit ang mga ka-federasyon.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Babe?" Tawag ni Jaehyun pagpasok ng apartment. Tahimik ang paligid at tanging ang lamp shade lang ang nagsisilbing source of light sa buong receiving area. Nakaupo si Taeyong sa sofa, humihikbi.  
  
Dahan-dahang lumuhod si Jaehyun sa harap nito at hinawakan ang kanyang mga kamay." Taeyong, I'm not cheating on you. Please don't get jealous --"

"Jealous? I don't get jealous, I can't be jealous, I've never been jealous - ngayon lang!" Everybody say thank you John Lloyd para sa isa nanamang epic linyahan na naideliver ng ating bidang si kuya Taeyong.

Jaehyun winced visibly at the outburst bago sumubok muling amuin ang kanyang jowa. "I'm sorry kung yun ang inisip mo, pero trust me, please? I love you to the moon and sun."

  
"Gago, to the moon and back." Tinitigan siya ni Taeyong at halatang mugto ang mga mata nito. "Nanlalamig ka na, Jaehyun. Akala mo di ko alam? May pagkukulang ba 'ko? Pangit ba 'ko? Kapalit-palit ba 'ko?"  
  
"No --"  
  
"Then why?!" Shet, sa wakas, nagamit na din niya ang matagal na niyang pinapractice na dialogue nina Liza at Enrique.  _Pak._  
  
Nagbuntong hininga si Jaehyun. Ano bang dapat niyang gawin para maniwala si Taeyong? Hindi nga niya alam kung saan nanggagaling yung thought na 'nanlalamig na siya'. If anything, mas nafa-fall nga siya dito every single day. Kahit pa laging talong ang niluluto ni Taeyong for dinner, he'll risk it all, kahit tubuan siya ng talong sa noo, basta para kay Taeyong, hahamakin niya ang lahat. Char.  
  
Tumayo si Taeyong at dumiretso sa pinto.  
  
"Where are you going, ha?"  
  
"Ha? Hatdog. Wala ka na 'don. Don't wait for me. Good night."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Nagyaya si Ten mag-Karaoke para mahimasmasan man lang ang kanyang best friend. Hindi available sila Yuta and Doyoung dahil exam week. They had some drinks and an hour or two later, they're all tipsy.  
  
Nagsimula ang pamilyar na intro ng isang sumisikat nanamang lumang awitin. Hawak ni Taeyong ang mikropono at naghintay for his cue to start.  
  
_"History of mah life,_  
_searching for the right,_  
_keeps svczxschng_  
_for da miiii"_  
  
Lasing na nga siya and he's slurring the lyrics. He doesn't care. Masakit.  
  
_"Zoro in mah sowl,_  
_chasisisorong,_  
_$# &#+$#) my kempaniiii"_  
  
Nagflash bigla ang mga happy moments nila ni Jaehyun - mga panahong ang problema lang nila ay kung sasama ba si Taeyong sa paglalako ng turon sa Gastambide dahil wala syang magawa.  
  
_"Issa mor daman,_  
_and hissa morda love,_  
_the reason that a sky is bluuuue._  
_The clouds are all again,_  
_because I'm gone again,_  
_szxchneszxc ken be truue..."_  
  
Hindi na napansin ni Taeyong ang pag entra ni Ten, at ang interpretative dance ni Johnny sa gilid na hindi naman akma sa lyrics dahil sa luhang patuloy na tumutulo mula sa kaniyang mga mata. Kahit sa sandali man lang, gusto niyang makalimot.

 

  
  
  
Hindi pa din sila naguusap ni Jaehyun. Kung magusap man sila, about basic things lang. Nakukunsensya na din siya, parang ang OA naman kasi ng pagdadrama niya sa hepa lane non. Buti na lang at walang kumalat na video, dahil ang gusto niya maging viral video nya ay yung di nya magawa-gawang matapos na dance cover kay Mader Sitang.  
  
Maagang umalis si Jaehyun para magbukas ng  stall. Come lunch time, napagdesisyunan ni Taeyong na bumisita at tulungan ito sa pagprito as a way of apologizing. He's not good with words so he hopes that actions are enough to convey his feelings.  
  
Wala si Jaehyun sa stall nang makarating siya sa Morayta. Para di magmukhang tanga na nakatayo lang sa gitna, tumingin tingin muna si Taeyong sa ibang tindahan. Napansin niyang may bagong stall, katabi lang ng kay Jaehyun. Tusok-tusok din. Napailing siya, ang shameless naman nito. Talagang tumabi sa kakumpitensya.  
  
"Limang piso lang isaw," Ani ng tindero. Mataray na tumaas ang kilay ni Taeyong. Di naman siya bibili kung di kay Jaehyun, no. Sinubukan niyang isnabin ang tindero ngunit mapilit ito, kinukuha ang kanyang atensyon.  
  
"Sige para sayo, libre na. Cute ka naman,"  
  
Ay iba. Never syang nilibre ni Jaehyun ng paninda dahil every piso counts. Di interesado si Taeyong, pero free food is free food. Lafang muna at gutom jones na siya.  
  
"Kai nga pala, ikaw?"  
  
"Pala? Bakit, ngayon mo lang natandaan pangalan mo?" Sabat niya habang walang hiyang kumuha ng isa pang stick ng isaw. "My mother told me not to talk to strangers."  
  
"Pero okay lang kainin yung paninda nila, ganon?" Hindi siya sumagot. Sakto, dumating na si Jaehyun at gulat ito dahil hindi niya ineexpect na nandoon si Taeyong.  
  
"Jaehyunie, sorry na... I love you?" Sambit ni Taeyong with matching beautiful eyes. Okay, medyo convincing. Ngumiti lang si Jaehyun at hinalikan siya sa noo bago nagsalang ng bagong balot na saging.  
  
Nakalimutan na nga ni Taeyong ang kabilang tindero pero mukhang pursigido ito.  
  
"Shota mo?" Tanong ng tindero, ni Kai, kay Jaehyun.  
  
"Oo, why?"  
  
"He's cute. Kung di na kayo, bigay mo na sakin ah?" Gustong lapirutin ni Taeyong ang makakapal nitong labi. Punyeta! Ang kapal nga naman ng apog nitong tindero na 'to! Hindi naman kasarapan ang isaw!  
  
Nagdilim ang mga paningin ni Jaehyun. "You're unbelievable. Do you wanna fight me?"  
  
OMG. Watdapak. Naghahamon ng away si Jaehyun. Taeyong isn't ready. He doesn't want to cause a scene at mas lalong ayaw niyang masaktan ito, mukha pa namang basagulero si Kai. At mukhang mabaho ha.  
  
"Jaehyun, I don't think it's nece--"  
  
"Let's see who'll be the first one to make ubos all of this paninda. Game?"  
  
"Game!"  
  
Nangangatog si Taeyong habang nanonood ng laban. For hours, mukhang pareho lang ang dami ng tao na bumibili sa dalawang tindahan. Shet, nagrhyme. Ayan na, nalalapit na ang alas-singko, tangina. Kailangan na nila magligpit bago mapalayas ng MMDA.

Isang kwek-kwek na lang ang natitira kay Kai, at dalawang kikiam pa ang lumalangoy sa mantika ng kawali ni Jaehyun. Pasapit na ang 5PM at nasasaktan si Taeyong sa lungkot na lumulukot sa mukha ni Jaehyun. Pero bakit ang pogi pa din? Ano ba yan. Kilerg.  
  
"Oh, isa na lang?" Lumingon si Taeyong at nanlaki ang kanyang mga mata. Nasa stall ni Kai si Sehun, isa sa mga pobre niyang kapitbahay. Nako, malamang sa malamang ay kwek-kwek titirahin niyan dahil nagbagsak presyo si Kai last minute. Pota, pisong kwek-kwek? Eh tirador ng kwek-kwek at tokneneng 'tong si Sehun.  
  
Ngumisi si Kai.  
  
Pero laking gulat nanaman ni Taeyong nang lumipat si Sehun sa stall nila at tumili. Ay, ka-federasyon din. "OMG, fave! Kunin ko na 'yan! How much?"

"PM sis,"   
  
Ayon na nga. Kikiam prevailed. Mas bet pala ni Sehun ito. Nagyakap sa saya ang magkasintahan pagkaalis ni Sehun. Sakto, alas-singko na. Dali-daling nagligpit ng tindahan sila Jaehyun while Kai's sulking. Kakaalis lang nila ng Morayta nang dumating ang MMDA at naabutan si Kai. Abot sa Gastambide ang iyak nito sa pagkawala ng kanyang negosyo.

  
  
  
"Are we okay na ba?" Tanong ni Jaehyun habang yakap si Taeyong sa kama.  
  
"Mhm. Pero, what about those nights na parang ayaw mong dumikit sakin at ginawa mo pang shield yung kumot?"  
  
Jaehyun chuckles and leaves a kiss on top of Taeyong's head. "Lamig kasi ng aircon, babe. I was too lazy to get up and adjust the temperature. Sorry, I won't hog the blanket anymore."  
  
Taeyong is relieved. Wala naman palang problema. Buti na lang at they're strong enough to survive all these pagsubok. Ngayon, he's ready naman to face more pagsubo. Pota, g na.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading mga mumsh!


End file.
